


Christmas cards and baby troubles

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, pregnant ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “Mason please sit still,” Ashton begged the 3 year old as he desperately tried to get the photo taken.OrAshton attempts to wrangle his family for their Christmas card





	Christmas cards and baby troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Ashton is pregnant so please skip this fic if mpreg isn’t your thing!
> 
> Link to the inspiration for the Christmas card (this is their pose)  
> https://goo.gl/images/pmktoj

Ashton raced around the house frantically trying to find Julissa’s shoes. “Calum? Have you seen Juli’s shoes?” He yelled, trying to dig under the couch for them. Calum ducked around the corner and glared at Ashton. “Don’t you dare stress yourself out right now, it’s not good for you or the baby. Sit down and I’ll find them,” he said, pushing Ashton into a chair and carefully lifting the couch up. He found one shoe underneath and after picking it up he turned around to see Ashton no longer in the armchair. He sighed and walked towards the laundry room where he could hear Ashton digging around. He leaned against the door frame and said “I thought I told you to relax.” Ashton jumped and whipped around, one hand going to his rounded tummy, and pouted at his husband. “But we’re gonna be late and she needs her shoes-“ “She can wear different shoes. It’s fine baby we won’t be late,” Calum said, kissing Ashton’s cheek before he grabbed a pair of Julissa’s nice dress shoes and went to wrangle her into them.  
**********************  
“Mason please sit still,” Ashton begged the 3 year old as he desperately tried to get the photo taken. The toddler was done being patient and wanted to go play with the little train set in the corner but they hadn’t gotten a good picture yet. Everyone was getting frustrated and Ashton was about to cry. “Can you sit still for one more? Then you can go play with the trains,” Ashton compromised. Mason looked at him with his big brown eyes and nodded slowly, looking down at his shoes afterwards. Ashton kissed his forehead and whispered “Thank you sweetie,” before he sat up straight and eased Mason onto his lap. Calum was holding Julissa in his lap and was playing patty cake with her quietly, but he carefully turned her around once Ashton got Mason settled. “Alright everyone smile and say cheese!” The photographer said, quickly taking the picture before the toddlers moved. Ashton sighed and released Mason, smiling fondly as the toddler ran for the trains. “Mason!” Calum called. Mason stopped and looked at his papa with big watery eyes, about to beg to go play. Calum carefully set Julissa on her feet and said, “Take your sister with you, please?” Mason walked back over and took her hand, babbling excitedly about the trains as he half walked-half dragged Julissa to the train table. Calum slid an arm around Ashton’s waist and the two of them looked through all the pictures they’d taken. “Ooo let’s use this one,” Calum said, holding up the best picture out of the group, “Both of them are actually looking at the camera.” Ashton laughed and leaned in to look better at the picture. “It’s perfect,” he said, leaning into Calum as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “It highlights how imperfect we are, I love it.”


End file.
